


all this devotion rushing out of me

by aphwhales



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (in a flashback), Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Getting Back Together, M/M, sweet boys who i just want to see being happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphwhales/pseuds/aphwhales
Summary: “I think that’s enough of that.”“Of what? Us?”“Of your self deprecating nonsense!”





	all this devotion rushing out of me

Dirk is still beside you, save for the slow rise and fall of his back. The curtains flutter above you, and the acne and freckles on his back are illuminated for a moment in the full moon. You nuzzle between his shoulder blades, gently, so as not to wake him up. He’s such a light sleeper. 

~

_”God, Jake, I just… I feel like I forced you into a relationship with me, and I know I’m a toxic element in your life -”_

_“Oh, quit that malarkey. If anything, it’s my fault, I should have told you I wanted space-”_

_“Yeah, but I don’t know if I would let you, I’m so fucking clingy, it’s pathetic.”_

_“I think that’s enough of that.”_

_“Of what? Us?”_

_“Of your self deprecating nonsense!”_

~

Dirk shifts against you, sighs a bit. You’re almost sure he’s still asleep. That theory is disproved near instantaneously, because he rolls onto his back. His eyes are tired with sleep. 

“You’re laying on my hand, Strider.” Not that you mind. He’s warm and relaxed, for once in his life. Probably only because he’s still half asleep. “Mornin’.”

“It’s probably two in the morning. You’re going back to sleep, so help me god!” 

He rolls again. And again, until he’s laying on top of you, arms on your bare chest, pillowed on his elbows. “Why aren’t you sleeping, then?” With a small smirk - the most you get out of him, usually - he adds, “You’ve ruined my plans of finishin’ a puppet without you noticing I’d gotten out of bed.” 

“Mm,” You reply noncommittally, running a hand around the curve of his jaw, up to his ear and into his pale ginger hair. He leans into it, but flushes to his collarbones. Poor thing, still embarrassed for wanting affection. “Thinking about how pretty you looked.” 

Dirk flushes deeper red, and moves to wrap his arms around your back. It’s a bit of a struggle, and you have to arch your back so he can slip his hands under you, but it works. His hands are cold on your back, but you don’t mind. He tucks his head under the crook of your neck, until all you can see is his hair. “‘M not.” 

“You really are lovely, Dirk, I don’t know why you refuse to believe me,” You argue, ruffling his hair with your chin. 

~

_Nights are easier together, but you have no idea what your relationship is. You share a bed, and a home, but who didn’t have someone to do that with after the game?_

_Your answer comes when he starts cuddling up to you at night. Neither of you are used to winter weather. Finally, you ask if you can kiss him after a movie night. Just a chaste little one, right between his eyebrows. He kisses you on the lips the next morning, and you agree that ignoring the other person is not how to figure out your relationship._

~

In the morning, Dirk is gone when you wake. This isn’t strange, really, but you still aren’t used to it. He’s in the kitchen, peeling an orange with his bare hands, probably getting the rind under his nails in the process. 

You wrap your arms around his torso, feel the bumps of his scars and acne against your chest when you lean onto his shoulder. You can see the scar from his decapitations from here. “Good morning, Dirk.”

He startles first, but relaxes quickly. “Morning. You sleep well?”

“Quite!” You can’t resist pressing a small kiss to the ring of scar tissue around his neck, and then you kiss him again just below his ear. “Did you get anymore, after that awakening?”

“Nah. Gave up. Figured we aren’t doin’ much today anyway.” 

“We could watch that show Roxy gave you all the DVDs of.” 

“Yeah, today sounds like a good day to marathon _Fraggle Rock_.” He leans back again, turns his head to kiss you, and you grin stupidly against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://flotsems.tumblr.com)


End file.
